Three Little Words
by ForeverSmiles
Summary: Teddy has a hard time telling Vern he loves him. But that's the only thing Vern wants to hear, so he devises a plan to get his boyfriend to say "I love you." And he knows that Teddy is his most vulnerable when he's horny. SLASH. one-shot


A year. 12 months. 52 weeks. 365 days. It was one year exactly since Teddy and Vern had decided that they liked each other more than a best friend, one year exactly since they decided to be boyfriends. The two sixteen-year-old boys were spending their one-year anniversary in the best way they could think of: in Teddy's bed. With the door closed. And the radio turned up loud.

Vern had found out a long time ago that Teddy was a good lover. A good sexual lover. Teddy caused Vern so much pleasure in bed that he made him scream out his name and beg him to never, ever stop. One thing that Teddy _wasn't_ good at: saying I love you. They had been together for a year and Teddy had only ever told Vern that he loved him once. It was one year ago, when Teddy showed up on his doorstep and said, "Vern, listen. I-I think I'm in love with you." Vern had been relieved to hear Teddy say that, because he himself had been having strange feelings for his best friend, too.

Not once had Teddy told him that he loved him since then. Vern knew that he did, but...it was still nice to hear. Whenever he would tell his boyfriend that he loved him, Teddy would just say, "Me too," and sometimes he would just smile and nod without a word. Was it really so hard to say, "I love you, Vern"?

God, he sounded like a pussy.

But today was the anniversary of the first time Teddy told him he loved him and Vern was determined to get him to do it again. And he had a plan. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that Teddy was his most vulnerable when he was horny. Which is exactly why that was when he would put his plan into action.

The two were under the covers and Teddy was thrusting and grunting and Vern was moaning and calling out Teddy's name and they were both almost at the climax when Vern had to start the plan. Vern was sweating and he was all worked up and just about to cum when he pushed Teddy off of him. It pained him to do so but he had to, in order for the plan to work.

"Vern," Teddy gasped, surprised and horny. He tried to get on top of him again, but Vern pushed him away once more. "What's wrong with you?"

"Are you even trying?" Vern asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_What?_" Teddy cried, his cheast heaving as he gasped for breath. "Look at me! I'm exhausted!"

Vern just shrugged. It was all a part of the plan: make Teddy even _more_ vulnerable by saying that he wasn't good at pleasuring him.

"So what's the matter?" Teddy asked, frustrated.

"I'm just not really in the mood anymore," Vern said, which was a big fat lie because it was taking everything that he had not to tackle the other boy and fuck him nice and good.

"Wha-? What do you _mean_ you're not in the mood? You were in the mood a second ago!"

Vern shrugged again. "Maybe you're losing your touch, Ted."

"_What the hell does that mean?_" Vern found himself fighting a smile at Teddy's reaction. His plan was working. He knew how much Teddy took pride in being good in bed.

"I dunno. I guess I just wasn't," Vern paused before saying the next word, and when it rolled off his tongue, it felt weird. "satisfied."

Teddy looked insulted. Like he had just been slapped in the face and spit on. He sputtered for words, but failed to find any. Vern sat up in bed and announced that things weren't working out and that he should probably go. He started to get up but Teddy grabbed his wrist and said, "Let me try again. I'll be good this time, I promise."

While Vern's body screamed _"fuck yes"_ his mind said no. If he let Teddy try again, he would get too excited and he would cum and then Teddy would _know_ that he was lying and he would know that he was up to something. And then his entire plan would be ruined. He couldn't let that happen.

Vern shook his boyfriend's hand off and stood up. "I don't think so, Teddy. I'm just...not turned on." He squatted down to gather all his clothes and started to put them on. "I think I'm gonna go hang out with Chris and Gordie. I'll come back later. We'll both feel better."

"Don't go," Teddy said, quietly. "Please, Vern."

"I-"

"Please. Today is supposed to be our day." Vern forced himself to roll his eyes even though on the inside, he was melting. He couldn't believe that today meant as much to Teddy as it did to him.

"I'll be back later. God." Vern started towards the door when Teddy's voice rang out, a little frustrated and angry this time,

"What the hell did I do wrong?"

"Like I said, you just-"

"No, no, _fuck that._ You're lying. We were fucking just fine five minutes ago. What's bothering you, man? Did I do something to piss you off or something?" Teddy asked, looking at him curiously.

"What do you care?" Vern asked, shrugging. "It's not like you love me or anything."

Teddy sighed. "That's what this is about? Because I don't tell you I love you?" He sat up on the bed, his legs dangling over the side and his penis exposed. Just the sight of it made Vern's hard. Teddy didn't notice. "I mean...fuck, man...Vern-o, come on. I love you. You know I do. Just because I don't say it doesn't mean I don't love you. Because I do. A lot. I thought you knew that."

"I do. But it's nice to hear," Vern said, shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

"Yeah, yeah. You sound like a fucking girl. Now get your ass back over here before we have any chick flick moments," Teddy replied, smirking and patting the spot next to him on the bed. When Vern didn't move, Teddy smirked at him and said, "I'll let you be on top."

"You never let me be on top!" Vern cried.

"Yeah, well, today is different. Now get over here before I change my mind."

The plan had succeeded. Not only had Vern gotten Teddy to tell him he loved him, but he also got to be on top for the first time. Vern was used to always being the vulnerable one, the sensitive one while Teddy was tougher and more confident. But today was different. Today their roles were reversed. And it was worth an entire year of being on the bottom to hear Teddy moan and call out his name and beg him to never stop:

"Vern! Vern-o...oh, fuck yes. _Yes._ Never stop! Never stop touching me. _Please._ Oh yeah...Harder. _Harder!_ Oh God, yes...Vern, you're so good. More. Please. Oh, Vern..."


End file.
